villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Parado
Parado is a Bugsters executive and one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. History Origin Parado was the first Bugster to be created, coming into existence after Kuroto Dan sent Emu Hojo a game called Mighty Action C that, unbeknownst to Emu, contained the Bugster virus and infected him with it, manifesting Parado within him. Under Parado's influence, Emu strayed from his original goal of becoming a doctor and beaome a gamer. Parado used his skills to help him become known as the Genius Gamer "M" and win various gaming championships. Emu was later abducted by the Next Genome Institute, who separated Parado from his body, though Parado's Bugster Virus still remained inside Emu and granted him the power to turn into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Bugster Outbreak 16 years after the first Zero Day, Parado was informed by Graphite of a second epidemic of the Bugsters virus. Parado received the news with excitement, being eager to expand their game field. Parado and Graphite collaborated from behind the scenes with Kuroto Dan, the CEO of Genm Corp to create the game Kamen Rider Chronicle as a ploy to give Bugsters control of the human world. He later received the Gashat Gear Dual from Dan, granting him to power to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX. Betrayal of Kuroto Dan However, Parado secretly plotted behind Kuroto's back to take Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself. He attempted to convince Emu to kill Kuroto Dan, but the Rider continually refused. Eventually, Parado decided to take matters into his own hands and infected Kuroto with the Dangerous Zombie Gashat after he had been struck down. As Kuroto slowly died, Parado announced that Kamen Rider Chronicle now belonged to him. Completing Kamen Rider Chronicle Parado later revived Graphite, revealing to him that, since he is a Perfect Bugster, he can be revived anytime. He then informed him that they had possession of the final component needed to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy Pipopapo, who had been brainwashed by the new CEO of the Genm Corp, Ren Amagasuki. Once all the Bugsters had been assembled, Parado activated the incomplete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, causing all of the Bugsters save for himself and Ren to be absorbed into the title screen. Poppy was later restored to her normal self by Ex-Aid's programming ability, though Parado continued to assert that Poppy was an ally of the Bugsters and took her back to the Genm Corp. He attempted to engage Emu in a duel, but Emu stayed focus on trying to save Poppy. After Emu managed to save Poppy and clear her game, Parado appeared and possessed Emu. After attempting several times to convince Emu to fight him, Parado forces Emu to remember the time when he first learned he had game illness, revealing that he was the one who had kept him alive by taking him over and releasing his stress. Parado then challenged Emu to show he can change his own fate, finally spurring Emu on to fight him. Though Emu appears to be winning at first, Parado turns out to have had Ex-Aid's human DNA imprinted on him, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99 and turn the tide of the battle in his favor. After overpowering all of the Riders, Parado possesses Emu's body and leaves. Teaming up with Emu However, Masamune Dan's return and hijacking of Kamen Rider Chronicle to fulfill his own scheme necessitated Parado teaming up with the heroic Kamen Riders to stop him. After being forced to experience death by Emu, Parado realized the full extent of what his actions had caused and begged Emu for forgiveness. Emu forgave Parado and the two teamed up to stop Masamune. Parado later sacrificed himself to destroy Gamedeus to prevent him from finishing off the other Riders in an attempt to make up for everything he had done. Gamedeus' death also had the side effect of weakening Kamen Rider Cronus significantly and allowing the Riders to defeat him. Revival After Kuroto Dan revealed that he had managed to restore Poppy from a data fragment in his left hand, he informed Emu that the fact that he was still able to transform into Ex-Aid likely meant that Parado had reinfected him. Immediately after, Parado emerged from within Emu happy to be alive again. He later bore witness to the reveal of Kuroto Dan's newest game, Kamen Rider Build. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Amoral Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monster Master Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessor Category:Parasite Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Related to Hero Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful